Hiei's First Girlfriend
by Lady Tarja Scythe
Summary: The Spirit Detectives get a new teammate. Her name is Sabre. Along the way, Hiei develops feelings for her and slowly discovers her secrets she has kept hidden. Not good at summaries. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Get him Kurama!" yelled Yusuke.

Kurama whipped his vine at the cat-like demon. The demon dodged the whip and jumped into a group of trees.

"How the hell are we going to catch him?" asked Kurubawa.

"Where's that new guy Botan recruited?" asked Hiei.

"Sabre! Where the hell are you!" yelled Yusuke.

"I'm right here." said a calm woman voice.

Everyone turned around and saw their new teammate. Sabre. She was short, had icy blue eyes, her hair was white, tied in a braid and was to her knees. She wore a black tank short to reveal her stomach, black pants and a long white coat. Sticking out of the bottom of the coat were black boots.

"Go get him!" yelled Yusuke.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Cause all you're doing is standing there like a statue." said Kurubawa.

"Fine." she said.

She took off her coat to reveal her black tank. She ran and jumped into the trees after the demon.

"Hehe. They won't be able to get me now." said the demon.

"Wanna bet?" yelled Sabre.

The demon looked up and saw Sabre jumping at him. She kicked him and he fell off the tree. Sabre landed on the ground with grace.

"You bitch!" yelled the demon.

"Oh that hurt." she said.

"We're both demons. Why don't you join me?" he asked her.

"No."

"Why not?" yelled the demon.

"Well one, I can't. I work for Koenma and two, I don't like you." she said.

Sabre ran to him and kicked him to a tree. He hit the tree hard and was unconscious. She walked over to the demon.

"Well that's done. Better go get the guys." she said.

Just as she turned around the demon woke, extended his claws and slashed Sabre's back. She screamed in pain. As she was about to fall on her knees, the demon wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He leaned by her ear and said something to her.

"I'm really going to enjoy making you scream." he said softly.

Sabre's body went stiff. Images ran through her head of torture, pain and endless screaming. The demon bared his teeth and getting closer to her neck, Sabre got a mad look in her eyes. She grabbed his arms and forced them to let her go. When she dropped to the ground, she grabbed his arms, pulled him down to eye level with her.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" she yelled.

Her eyes turned to a shade of purple and threw the demon in the air. Yusuke and the others were waiting until they heard a sound. They looked up and saw the demon coming towards them. They all moved out of the way and the demon crashed into the ground.

"Whoa. Did she do that?" asked Kurubawa.

"Well he was a bit light." Sabre said.

Sabre walked passed everyone and picked up her coat and walked away. She took a few steps then she fell to one knee and dropped her coat.

"Sabre!" yelled Yusuke.

They all ran to her. They moved her braid and saw the slash marks on her back.

"The demon must of done it." said Kurama.

"You think? It's not that bad." she said.

"Kurama, you and Hiei take her to Yukina." said Yusuke.

"What about you guys?" asked Hiei.

"We'll take this guy back to Koenma." Yusuke told.

Hiei picked up Sabre and put her arm around his shoulder and took off

Yusuke and the others were in the living room waiting for Yukina to come out of the room that Sabre was in.

"Why doesn't that girl talk to anyone?" asked Kurubawa.

"She's a loner. She doesn't like being around people." said Hiei.

"You should know shrimp." said Kurubawa.

"Shut up you moron." said Hiei.

"Easy my little fire demon." said Kurama with a smile.

"Don't you start now." said a scared Hiei.

Kurama started to move his hand towards the koorime's head. The little koorime noticed the hand and in a flash he disappeared and reappeared by the entrance of the living room.

"Ah, playing hard to get huh Hiei?" asked a smiling Hiei.

Hiei bared his teeth at Yusuke. Yukina came in the living room holding a first aid kit.

"How is she Yukina?" asked Kurama.

"The cut were some what bad, but she'll be okay. She needs to rest and her wounds will be healed by morning." told Yukina.

"So I guess we can go home then." said Yusuke.

"Yes. Come back tomorrow and you can see her."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." said Kurubawa and waved by to Yukina.

"Bye Hiei." said Kurama who winked at him.

Hiei turned away and ignored the flirting Kurama was doing. After everyone left, Hiei was going to his room when Yukina stopped him.

"What is it sister?" he asked.

"Can you go and check on her?"

"Why?"

"When I was cleaning her wounds, I noticed that the wounds were starting to heal faster than they should be." Yukina explained.

"And you want me to find out how." said Hiei.

"Exactly. So please." begged Yukina.

Hiei looked at his twin sister. It was strange to him that she knew he was her twin. The forbidden child that was exiled by the ice maidens.

"Alright I will." he said with a small smile.

"Thank you brother." she said with a smile.

Hiei walked to the guest room that Sabre was in. Hiei opened the door and saw Sabre laying on her stomach. She had no tank top on. Hiei could see the bandages on her back. She had a blanket covering the bottom half of her body. Her arms were laying on both sides of the pillow, but her left arm was dangling off the bed.

"She looks so peaceful." thought Hiei.

He walked over to the bed and was looking at her upper body. He didn't see any scars at all. Maybe the moonlight shined on her and gave the illusion of scars on Sabre. Hiei took her hand to put it back on the bed. Sabre flinched a bit. Hiei dropped her hand. He waited until she stopped moving. When she laid still again, Hiei lifted up one of the bandages and couldn't believe it. They were almost healed completely. How was that possible. The wounds were kind of deep. They shouldn't heal that fast. Hiei took her hand once again when Sabre's eyes shot open.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sorry."

Hiei put her hand on the bed and took a chair close to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good but you already noticed didn't you?" Sabre asked.

Hiei just stared at her. Sabre sighed and sat up. She forgot a second that she wasn't wearing a shirt. She pulled the blanket to cover her chest.

"You heal faster than most demons." Hiei said.

"I guess." she said.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"I don't like sharing." she said.

Hiei sighed and leaned his head back. He understood what she was saying. He didn't like sharing things about himself either.

"You haven't told us what kind of demon you are."

"I'm an ice demon." Sabre said.

They sat in a long silence. Hiei finally got up and went to the door.

"You better get some sleep. I'm sure Koenma will have another assignment and we need you at full strength in case you have to do some more tossing."

Sabre chuckled. That was the first time Hiei heard her laugh at all. Hiei closed the door behind him. Sabre got up and ripped the bandages off her back. She walked to a mirror and looked at her back. The wounds were completely gone.

"Much better. Now for some more training."

She walked to the closet and took out a tank top. After putting it on she grabbed her coat and some knives. She walked to a window and opened it and jumped out and headed for a forest for some training.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukina woke up the next morning and went to check on Sabre. She opened the door and saw that Sabre wasn't there. She went into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. Just a short time after that Hiei came into the kitchen.

"Morning Hiei. How was your night?" she asked cheerfully.

"Fine. Where's Sabre?"

"She's not here. I went to check on her and she was gone." said Yukina.

"She must have ran off after I checked on her." said Hiei.

Hiei sat at the table and Yukina finished cooking and gave him a plate with eggs, toast and sausage. Yusuke told Hiei that this will make a man out of him. Right after he said it Hiei punched him. Yukina sat next to Hiei.

"Did you find out about the wounds?" she asked.

"She wouldn't say anything except she is an ice demon."

"Was she scared?"

"No she wasn't. She doesn't like sharing that stuff with anyone. I understand that." said Hiei.

Hiei finished up, got up and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Yukina.

"I'm going to find Kurama and see if he knows of any ice demons that can heal faster than other demons."

"Okay. Bye."

Yusuke and Kurubawa were walking home with Keiko talking about school.

"Man, I can't believe how hard that test was today." said Yuksuke.

"Well it would be for you Yusuke." said Kurubawa.

"Don't you two start again." said Keiko slapping her forehead.

"Hello everyone." said a voice.

They all turned around and saw Yukina, Hiei, Botan and Kurama walking towards them.

"Hey guys. Yukina, how's Sabre?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean? Didn't you check her wounds?"

"No, when I woke up this morning, she was gone." she replied.

"She left?" asked Kurubawa.

"According to Hiei they were almost healed up last night." said Kurama.

"Weren't they kind of deep?" asked Yusuke.

"They were. But when I checked them they were almost healed." said Hiei.

"Could it be that she is some kind of demon that heal faster?" asked Botan.

"We don't know what kind of demon she is. She hasn't told us. Shouldn't Koenma know?" asked Yusuke.

"He doesn't know what kind of demon she is. He was hoping you guys could find out." said Botan.

"She's an ice demon." said Hiei.

"She told you?" asked Kurubawa.

"Last night. She wouldn't say anything else. I then left her room. She must have left after that." said Hiei.

"Well we better find her before Koenma gets angry." said Botan.

"I'll go back to the temple and see if she came back." said Yukina.

"I'll join you and Keiko can come with us." said Botan.

"Sure." Keiko replied.

"I'll go check the forest behind the temple." said Hiei.

"Yusuke, Kurubawa and myself will go check if she went back to the demon realm." said Kurama.

Everyone went in separate directions and went in search for Sabre.

Hiei jumped from tree to tree searching for Sabre. He was searching for many hours and looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark. He landed on a tree branch.

"Where is she?" he thought to himself.

Hiei was about to keep going until he sensed a strong ki. He never felt it before. Was it a stray demon? He jumped from tree to tree until the ki got stronger. He finally stopped and he saw where the ki came from. It was Sabre. She was in a small clearing fighting a strange creature. It wasn't a demon from the look of it. It looked like it was made out of ice. She had a knife in each hand. She jumped, flipped, kicked and slashed at the creature. The creature shot out some ice icicles at her. She dodged them and threw her knives at him. They pierced it's chest. Hiei could feel his heart beating hard against his chest.

"Amazing. She fights with such tenacity." Hiei thought.

She creature was trying to punch Sabre. She moved to the side and the creature hit a large tree. The tree fell and destroyed the creature. The tree was falling towards Sabre. She looked up. Hiei was about to jumped and save Sabre when he saw it. Sabre created a shield around her. He knew only one kind of demon can make that kind of shield. But she couldn't be one. The tree fell to her side and the shield disappeared.

"Not bad." said Hiei.

Sabre looked up and saw Hiei above her. She didn't look surprised to see him. She walked over to the destroyed creature and grabbed her knives.

"What are you doing out here Hiei?" she asked.

"Everyone is searching for you. They were wondering where you went." he replied.

"I went out training. I like to do it alone."

"Right after your wounds healed last night?"

"I figured it was a good time to train." she said.

Hiei jumped from the branch and landed feet from Sabre. Hiei pulled out his sword and pointed it at her.

"Well then lets see how well you are."

"Seriously? You want to fight me?" she asked.

"I want to see how good you are." he replied.

Sabre chuckled and got into a fight stance.

"Okay."

With that she charged at Hiei. He almost didn't see her attack. He blocked her knives. She had been training since late last night. How can she have this much energy? He didn't care. He wanted to see how strong she was. He pushed her off and went on the attack. Sabre blocked every strike.

"Impressive. You are strong as I heard." Sabre said.

"Did you think I wasn't strong?"

"I thought you were as strong as Kurubawa."

Now Hiei was mad. How dare she compare him to that stupid human. Hiei charged at her. Sabre step sideways and kicked Hiei. He fell to the ground. Sabre on top of him, straddling his hips and held a knife to his throat.

"One move and I could cut you and make your blood run free." she said.

Hiei didn't move. The look in Sabre's eyes told him that she would do it. With that a lightning bolt lit up the sky. Rain started to fall.

"I guess we better head back." said Sabre.

She got off of Hiei and offered her hand to help him. He took it and they both started to run back to the temple. The rain fell harder and the lightning was lighting the sky up more.

"We won't make it back. We have to find shelter." said Hiei.

"Where?" she asked.

"There's a cave up ahead. Lets stay there."

Kurama looked out the window and saw the rain was coming down hard.

"Hiei, where are you?" he asked himself.

Yukina walked in the room and saw Kurama looking out the window.

"Hiei, I hope you and Sabre are okay." she thought.

Hiei and Sabre made it to the cave. Hiei sat down and Sabre took off her coat and ringed the water out of it.

"Well I guess we're here until the rain stops." said Hiei.

"Looks like it." she said.

Hiei got up and looked around the cave and found some wood. He placed it and made a fire. Sabre sat by it. Hiei sat opposite of her. It was quiet in the cave. All you could hear was the rain and the sound of the fire crackling.

"You fight well. Better than Kurubawa." said Sabre.

"I should hurt you for that comment from before."

"Oh come on. You know I was only joking."

Hiei didn't respond. He looked up at her.

"Not bad for an ice maiden."

Sabre stood up fast. Hiei saw she was surprised and wasn't expecting it. She was at his side with her knife at his throat.

"Who told you." she growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Yusuke and the others were sitting in the living room wondering where Hiei and Sabre were. Yukina brought some drinks in and handed them out.

"I hope they are all right." said Botan.

"I'm sure they are Botan." said Yukina.

Kurama was looking out the window watching the rain falling.

"I hope you're right Yukina." he said to himself.

Hiei held his breath as Sabre held her knife to his throat. She had anger in her eyes.

"Who told you?" she asked.

"No one did." he replied.

"Liar!" she yelled.

Hiei didn't move. He was sure she would cut his throat. Just then the dragon on Hiei's arm started to move. Sabre saw the movement. Just for a second Hiei pushed Sabre off Sabre's neck.

"I didn't tell anyone you are an ice maiden."

"Then how did you know?" Sabre asked.

"When the tree was falling, I saw you make a shield out of ice. Only ice maidens do it so no one can hurt them." Hiei explained.

Sabre sat up and hung her head. Hiei lowered his sword. He knew she wasn't going to do anything to him. He knelt beside her.

"So was this the thing you didn't want to share with the team?" he asked.

"Yeah. People find it odd that an ice maiden wants to fight."

"Does Yukina know?"

"No and I don't want others so know." Sabre said.

Hiei looked at her. It was a surprise that Sabre was an ice maiden. Ice maidens never fought. The shield is the only thing they would use to protect themselves from demons who want the tear gems. Is that what she was doing? Hiding from other demons?

"Who are you hiding from?" asked Hiei.

"No one."

"Bullshit. I know when someone is hiding from their enemy."

"It doesn't matter. He's in the demon world and I'm here so there."

"It does matter." said Hiei.

"Why? Why does it matter!" yelled Sabre.

"Because it's better to get it off your chest."

Sabre threw a punch at Hiei. He caught her hand and pulled her close to him. She froze as Hiei wrapped his arms around her. He was hugging her.

"Let me go Hiei."

"No. Not until you tell me who you are running from."

"Why?" she asked.

"Maybe you need a friend right now to listen."

Sabre didn't say anything. She thought maybe Hiei was right. Maybe it was time to tell someone about her past. Only one other demon knew and it felt good at that time to tell someone.

"Have you ever heard of a demon called Lucious?" she asked.

"No."

"He's the leader of the Soulless Assassins." she said as she pulled away from Hiei.

"I've heard of them. They're very dangerous."

"Well I was a member. I ran away from them at least a century ago."

"What happened."

Sabre looked outside of the cave and watched the rain building up the courage to tell Hiei.

"A century ago when I was part of the Soulless Assassins, we were on a mission to kill the leader of a rival group of assassins. I had been with them for a few years at that time so I just joined in the massacre. After all the fighting we were gathering our rewards. I didn't notice that one of the rival assassins was still alive. He came behind me and was about to strike when someone told me to look out. When I turned he was about to strike me when I used my shield and deflected his attack. I didn't know at the time that Lucious was watching me. He must have figured out what kind of demon I was and knew about the tear gems we create.

"What happened after that?" asked Hiei.

"After that I was brought to Lucious and he told me he knew what I was. I was scared and try to run away. But I found out there that Lucious was a shape shifting demon. He captured me and took me to a dungeon and that's when he started to torture me. Lucky for me I can handle a lot of pain. Everyday he would whip me, punch me, kick me, almost anything he could think of to make me cry. But I wouldn't. He was getting furious that I wouldn't produce any tear gems. After he left me I decided to leave and never return. I escaped that night and left forever."

Hiei just looked at her. He was amazed of how much torture she went through. No wonder she didn't want anyone to know. He thought of Yukina and of how Tarukane would torture her for her tear gems. He remembered how Yukina told them she hardened her heart to survive through the torture. Hiei scooted by her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're right. It does feel better to tell someone." Sabre said.

"Yukina did the same thing after she was rescued."

Sabre turned and placed a kiss on Hiei's lips. His eyes went wide. She shot up and backed away from her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I thought this is what you wanted. You know hear my sob story and then you know." she said.

"That's not what I want to do."

"Are you sure? I don't mind at all" she asked.

Hiei couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sabre wanted to have sex just like that.

"You want to and it doesn't bother you?" he asked.

"I don't want a relationship. Besides, we're going to be here probably all night."

Hiei thought about it. It didn't sound so bad. She was agreeing to it with no strings attached.

"Friends with benefits. Just sex and nothing else?"

"Yes." she replied.

Sabre walked to Hiei and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled him into a kiss. Hiei was hesitant at first then relaxed into the kiss and kissed back. He pulled Sabre down with him as he knelt to the cave floor. He started to remove his shirt as did Sabre. Hiei was kissing her neck and moved down to her breasts and started licking her nipple and moving his other hand to her other breast. Sabre gasped. Sabre pushed Hiei to the ground. She started to kiss his neck to his chest. Hiei was breathing heavy. Sabre kept kissing to his stomach. She moved her hands to his belts and started to undo them. Hiei lifted his hips to help remove his pants. Sabre threw them across the cave. She climbed on top of him and turned her body so all Hiei could see was her womanhood. Sabre lowered her head and started to suck his manhood. Hiei moaned. He then moved his head and started to lick her womanhood. Sabre gasped and moaned. All through the night all you could hear was the moans of two demons enjoying each others company.


	4. Chapter 4

The Spirit Detectives were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, waiting for Hiei and Sabre to show up.

"Where could they be?" asked Botan.

"Don't worry Botan. My brother and Sabre can take care of themselves." said Yukina.

"Shouldn't they have been back after the storm died down?" asked Kurubawa.

"Don't worry Kurubawa, they'll be here when they get here." said Yusuke.

Everyone thought in silence. Kurubawa looked out the window and saw two figures coming towards the temple.

"Hey there they are." he yelled.

They all ran to the window and saw Hiei and Sabre walking towards the temple. They all ran out towards the two. Hiei and Sabre stopped.

"Are they okay?" asked Sabre.

"We'll find out soon." said Hiei.

Yukina ran to Hiei and hugged him. Everyone else came around Sabre.

"Hiei we were worried." said Yukina.

"Sorry to worry you." he said.

"Yeah Sabre, you worried us to death." said Kurubawa.

"Well sorry to worry you." she said.

Botan walked up to Sabre.

"Did anything happen to you?" asked Botan.

"Why do you care?" asked Sabre.

"Lord Koenma must know about your whereabouts."

"Tell the child I was in a cave waiting out a storm with Hiei. Will that do?" Sabre asked.

Sabre left the group and went to to the temple.

"Botan, why does Koenma want to know every move Sabre makes?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm not sure. He won't tell me." she replied.

"Does he have a crush on her?" asked Kurubawa.

"No! Of course not!" yelled Botan.

Sabre was in her room hearing the commotion outside. She had her back to the door when she heard someone come in.

"What's the argument about Hiei?" she asked.

Hiei closed the door and leaned against the frame. Sabre didn't turn around. She was busy polishing her knives.

"Its about you." he said.

Sabre stopped moving. She put her knife down.

"Why is Koenma tracking your moves?"  
"Because I'm a criminal and he has to keep track of me." she said.

"He never did that to me and Kurama."

"Maybe its something new."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. He was curious why Koenma was keeping an eye on her. Did he know Sabre was an ice maiden. Or did she do something very bad? Maybe in the time she is here Hiei will find out.

Four months had past since Sabre had joined the Spirit Detectives. She and Hiei in that time had spent together enjoying each others bodies. Hiei didn't find out that much about her. He was still curious about her past. She never talked about it that much. Hiei and Sabre were sparring while the other detectives were watching.

"Man, they can go forever." said Yusuke.

"Which one do you think will give up?" asked Kurubawa.

"I'm going with Sabre." said Kurama.

"Don't be quick to judge Kurama." said Yukina.

Hiei's sword clashed with Sabre's knives. The two were smiling at each other. The two jumped back and threw their weapons to their sides and assumed fighting stances.

"Now its getting good." said Yusuke.

Hiei looked into Sabre's eyes. She was staring back and for a second a flash of purple appeared. Hiei raised an eyebrow wondering what he just saw. He then put on a serious face. Sabre smiled and charged at Hiei. He moved in a flash. Sabre stopped and went after him. Fists were flying. Hiei blocked every punch Sabre threw.

"I never knew she could really fast." said Kurubawa.

"I still think she'll give up." said Kurama.

Hiei threw a punch but Sabre vanished in a flash.

"Where did she go?" asked Kurama.

"That's what I'm wondering." thought Hiei.

Out of no where Sabre appeared behind Hiei and got him in a strangle hold.

"How did she do that?" thought Kurama.

"Do you give up?" asked Sabre.

"No." he said.

He struggled to get free but it was no use. Sabre tightened her grip. Hiei kept struggling to get but still couldn't.

"All right all right I give up." yelled Hiei.

"I thought you would." she said.

She let go of him and went for her knives. Hiei did the same.

"She is quite surprising." said a happy voice.

Yusuke and Kurubawa jumped. They turned around and saw Botan sitting on her oar.

"Botan, I told you never to sneek up on us!" yelled Yusuke.

"Yusuke, will you calm down. Koenma wants to see you right now." she said.

"What's going on?" asked Kurama.

"Come with me and you'll find out." said Botan.

Koenma was sitting in his chair looking at a crystal ball with bat wings on it. Yusuke and the others came into his office with curious looks.

"Good you're here." Koenma said.

"What's up Koenma?" asked Kurubawa.

"I got this an hour ago." said Koenma holding up the crystal.

"What the hell is it?" asked Hiei.

"I'm not sure. A message was with it." he said.

"What did it say?" asked Kurama.

"It said, 'An icy touch will release an image."

"An icy touch?" asked Yusuke.

"I know what it means." said Sabre.

Sabre walked up to the desk and took the item. Suddenly it started to glow. Everyone's eyes got wider. Sabre kept looking at it. A beam of light came out and blasted Sabre right to the wall. Cracks came from every part where her body hit. Everyone looked at Sabre and then saw the crystal. It was floating and then a screen appeared and a demon came up.

"Hello Sabre. Long time no see." said the demon.

Sabre got up and looked at the demon. He was orange with three eyes.

"Artic, so good to see you." she said.

"So you do remember me?" he asked.

"How could I forget. You're as ugly since the day I first saw you." she said with an evil grin.

"You little bitch." he growled.

"Oh please. I've hears worse."

"No matter. I have only come to see you."

"For what?" she asked.

"We want you back." said Artic.

"No thanks." she replied.

"Ah, you will want to come back if you get the answer to my clues." he said.

"Lets hear it."

"Silver eyes, green hair with silver streaks, wild, beautiful, strong, deadly and has sharp pearly whites."

Sabre's eyes go wider and she made a tight fist.

"You didn't?" she asked.

"Oh yes we did." he said.

He moved out of the way and revealed a girl running towards a metal wall and punched it and rammed it.

"You captured Lathe." she said.

"You got it." Artic said.

"You guys still are that fucking stupid."

"We'll let her go if you take her place."he said.

"I'll come but I won't take her place."

"Oh really?" Artic asked.

"You don't realize what she is and what she can do. I'm going to let her show you. And then you will understand why she is my friend." Sabre told.

Sabre threw her knife at the crystal bat. The thing exploded and everyone looked at her. She walked over, grabbed her knife and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" yelled Koenma.

"I'm going to get Lathe." she replied.

"You are staying here and the others will get her."

"The fuck they are. They're going to get killed by her."

"Who is Lathe?" asked Kurama.

"Lathe is a dangerous demon. She's an engerist demon. A demon that absorbs energy from any living creature."

"And she's your friend?" asked Kurubawa.

"My one and only friend." Sabre said.

Sabre walked to Koenma's desk and slammed her hands on it. Koenma jumped.

"I'm going with or I will unleash hell upon you. And your father won't be able to stop me." she growled.

Koenma looked at her. He knew she would do what she said. He sighed and hung his head.

"All right. You can go."

Sabre nodded her head and left the office with the rest of the Spirit Detectives.


	5. Chapter 5

Lathe was in a clear box chained up. By her side was a strange black box. Outside the box was Artic with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"She's coming." he said.

"She won't take my place." Lathe said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But she won't leave you hear."

Lathe let out a chuckle.

"And what's so funny?" Artic asked.

"I'm sure she warned you about me."

"Yes."

"You better heed her warning. I won't be forgiving once I'm out of here." Lathe said.

"We'll see." said Artic.

The Spirit Detectives arrived to a castle in the middle of nowhere. It looked bleak and scary. Gargoyles all over or they were demons. Kurubawa wasn't sure.

"What is this place?" asked Kurubawa.

"This is the headquarters of the Soulless Assassins." said Sabre.

"You were part of the Soulless Assassins?" asked Kurama.

"Many centuries ago in another life."

"Why are they called the Soulless Assassins?" asked Yusuke.

"They are called the Soulless Assassins because the lesser demons that join have their souls ripped from their bodies. They are husks of what they were in there past life." Saber explained.

Yusuke and Kurubawa had the look of dread on her faces. They kept walking up to the castle.

"How was it you didn't have your soul ripped out?" asked Kurama.

"That is for the lesser demons. For the stronger ones, we had our souls intact."

They made it to the entrance. There was no door and no guards. Sabre walked right in. There was no one around. She walked up to another door that was closed. She then heard a screech. She knew that was Lathe. She looked behind her to the guys.

"No time for formalities." she said.

She lifted her leg and kicked the door in. It went flying into a wall. They all walked in and saw Lathe in a clear box, chained up with a black box. Artic was standing next to the clear box.

"Hello hello." said Artic.

"Release her." said Sabre.

Sabre started her to Artic when Yusuke stepped ahead of her.

"Koenma said you can't fight."

"That's bullshit." she said.

"Well isn't that lovely. The men protecting the woman."

Yusuke, Kurubawa, Kurama and Hiei stood in front of Sabre, their weapons in hand. Artic walked up to them with a whip in each hand.

"Well four against one isn't fair really."

Just then two extra arms grew from each of his side. Kurubawa jumped back as did Yusuke. Kurama and Hiei didn't flinch.

"Much better. Shall we begin?" Artic asked.

With that Kurubawa charged at the demon. The others followed. Sabre stood there angry. Koenma will pay for this. This was her fight and her fight alone. Hiei would understand. He was a warrior and he knew. As she thought that Yusuke flew past her into the wall. Yusuke got up and dusted himself off.

"Sure you don't need my help?"

"We're good."

"I can see that." she said.

Sabre saw the others weren't doing any better. They already had some wounds. She knew how strong Artic was. He was Lucious's right hand man. Yusuke went back to the fight. This was getting them no where. She looked over to Lathe. Her head was hanging. Sabre was wondering why she wasn't fighting. She knew Lathe was stronger than her. She should have been out of that cage way before they got there. She knelt down.

"Lathe, why aren't you escaping?" she whispered.

Lathe lifted her head and looked towards Sabre.

"I have no strength." Lathe whispered.

"Yes you do. You have more strength."

"That black box absorbed all of my energy. I have none left."

"Use your other power." Sabre said.

Lathe was silent. She couldn't use it. It was forbidden. Sabre knew she wouldn't use it without a bit of persuasion. She took out her knife.

"Lathe!" she yelled.

Everyone stopped fighting. Lathe looked up and her eyes got big. Sabre took her knife and slid it across her chest. Blood oozed out of the cut and ran down her.

"What are you doing!" yelled Yusuke.

"Come on Lathe, you know you want some." said Sabre.

Lathe was gasping. She saw the blood just flowing out of her body.

"Don't be shy. Come and get it."

Sabre moved her hand over the cut. Blood smeared on her hand. She moved her hand in front of her. Blood dripping from her hand. Just then something moved past the men and slammed into Sabre. Lathe was on top of Sabre. The men looked over at the clear box. There was a giant hole in one of the sides and the chains were broken. Lathe was panting looking at the blood.

"Just remember, you brought this upon yourself." said Lathe.

"Just get on with it."

Lathe's eyes changed from silver from red. Fangs appeared and she bit down on Sabre's neck. She gasped and arched her back.

"She's a vampire!" yelled Kurubawa.

"That's impossible. Vampires don't live in the demon world. They're are from the Nether Realm." said Artic.

Lathe sat up. Sabre was laying under her, a bit pale. Lathe turned and revealed her red eyes. She showed a toothy grin.

"That's right. Vampires do live in the Nether Realm. But I'm the exception."

Lathe dashed towards Artic. She grabbed him by the neck. Artic tried to scream but Lathe's grip got tighter.

"Now for the main course."

Artic grabbed the demon's arm when he felt something happening. Lathe's arm started to glow. Artic's grip started to loose its grip.

"What's she doing?" asked Yusuke.

"She's draining him of his energy."

The boys looked behind them and saw Sabre standing up leaning against the wall. She started to walk towards them swaying a bit.

"Are you okay?" asked Hiei.

"I'm fine. She didn't take that much."

"You don't look fine." said Kurubawa.

Sabre wasn't listening. She watched at Lathe sat Artic down on his knees. Sabre smiled and walked to them. Lathe knelt next to the demon and lifted his head.

"And now for dessert." said Sabre standing next to Lathe.

Lathe looked at her friend. She smiled at Sabre then bared her fangs and bit down on Artic's neck. He gasped but couldn't move from lack of energy. Sabre knelt next to Artic and leaned to his ear.

"Don't worry Artic. Lucious will join you in hell very soon."

With that Artic was dropped to the ground. Nothing left but a husk of the demon he was. Lathe had drained him of all his energy and blood.

"All full." said Lathe.

"Good to hear." said Sabre.

Sabre swayed a bit. Lathe caught her. She moved Sabre's arm over her shoulder.

"I think I took a bit to much."

"It was for a good cause." said Sabre.

The girls heard footsteps and turned to see the other Spirit Detectives walking up to them. Yusuke and Kurubawa stayed a bit away.

"Your friends?" asked Lathe.

"You could call them that."

"Are you two all right?" asked Kurama.

"I'm okay." said Sabre.

"I'm fine now that I'm full and meeting you." Lathe said winking at Kurama.

Kurama's cheeks turned red.

"Why don't we do introductions when we get out of here." said Sabre.

The Spirit Detectives along with Lathe left the castle and the dead demon and headed back to the Spirit World.


End file.
